Spectre
Spectres were elite ghost agents which have been exposed to the psionic reagent substance terrazine. However, some were neurally resocialized troops who were subjected to the procedure, and would have lesser psionic power. Spectres were created as part of Project Shadowblade.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Overview The Terran Dominion discovered and used terrazine gas, a potent psionic reagent, in 2501. Scientists consider the side effects of terrazine enhancement to be "unpredictable,"Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Angie Nathalia (i), Junadi (i). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 48-89. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. but of what is known, its use allows a telepath to regenerate brain cells, overcoming memory wipes and increasing their psionic powers by 1 or more points on the Psi Index. Spectres inhale terrazine like a drug. As a result of an alliance with the Umojan Protectorate and using their advanced technology, plus that stolen from Sector 9, spectres are difficult to detect via detectors or mind-reading (except by other terrans exposed to terrazine). Their hostile environment suits give a greater boost to strength and agility than the standard Dominion version. Creating a spectre also requires the use of the element jorium, and activating them requires the use of a psionic waveform indoctrinator.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27. Jorium is required to stabilize the terrazine. The results of the spectre procedure affects everyone slightly differently.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Breakout (in English). 2010-07-27. Many become eccentric, collecting devices such as dolls in an effort to enhance their powers.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory units (in English). 2010. Terrazine is addictive, and many spectres did not adhere to a strict schedule, instead overdosing. This results in side effects such as hallucinations and even violent outbursts. Ghost agent Nova Terra claimed that spectres always become psychotic. Dr. Ariel Hanson disagreed, believing that Terra had lied.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Ariel Hanson (in English). 2010. The former director of Project: Shadowblade, General Cole Bennett, emphasized the dangers of terrazine without jorium to stabilize its negative effects. Numerous spectres, such as Dylanna Okyl, had seemingly gone insane due to its effects. History In 2501, the Terran Dominion discovered the fringe world of Demon's Fair. Investigators discovered a terrazine-releasing rift there, and upon realizing the gas enhanced psionic power, Emperor Arcturus Mengsk created a secret program, Project Shadowblade. The project was led by General Horace Warfield. The head of Nova Squadron, Colonel Jackson Hauler, secretly a psychic, infiltrated the program under the name Cole Bennett. The gas was tested on several terrans, some of whom were low-level psychics, in order to observe the effects. "Bennett" secretly tested on himself. The project was violently dissolved. Three members were arrested, subject to neural resocialization and thrown into New Folsom Prison. Bennett made an escape. He eventually made contact with renegade ghost Gabriel Tosh, and discovered another source of terrazine on the fringe world of Altara. The duo made an alliance with the Umojan Protectorate and, using a cloaked battle platform, Gehenna Station, along with advanced technology from the Umojans and the secret Dominion project Sector 9, began creating an army of spectres. They were mainly kidnapped ghosts, lured through pretexts into vulnerable positions. They secured the help of an AI, Lio Travski, formerly a technopathic ghost and friend of Tosh's. Travski enabled them to send communications in the name of Emperor Mengsk. In addition, they invented the psi indoctrinator, which enabled barely psychic resocialized troops to be made into a lesser grade of spectre. In 2503 Tosh tried to recruit former friend Nova Terra, a ghost, but failed. His attack on Augustrad also failed, losing them a number of spectres. In the end, Terra led Dominion forces in a successful attack on Gehenna Station, killing several spectres and destroying the station. Tosh was only able to escape with six resocialized marines. Rogue Agents Some spectres, under Gabriel Tosh, operated as independent anti-Dominion agents. They had their neural implants removed to avoid detection. By 2504, a number had been captured and deactivated by Nova Terra, ending up in New Folsom Prison. During the Second Great War, Tosh sought to hire Raynor's Raiders to rescue the prisoners, and acquire jorium and terrazine to reactivate them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Breakout (in English). 2010-07-27. Tosh's plans were discovered by Nova, a Terran Dominion ghost. Nova attempted to dissuade Raynor from raiding New Folsom by claiming spectres were psychotic killers.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Breakout (in English). 2010-07-27. ]] Jim Raynor was unwilling to trust a Dominion agent and followed Tosh's plan of action. Though the prison was alerted by Nova, the breakout succeeded. As promised, Tosh and the spectres agreed to help the Raiders in the revolution against the Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory units (in English). 2010. As a precaution, Raynor also extracted a promise from Tosh that only volunteers would undergo the spectre creation process.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rory Swann (in English). 2010. Nova convinced Raynor that Tosh's ambitions were too dangerous to be allowed to succeed. The Raiders helped the ghost destroy the spectre training facility on Avernus Station. Nova then assassinated Tosh.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Nova. (in English). 2010. Game Unit In the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign, spectres are available as an alternative to ghosts, granted if Jim Raynor sides with Gabriel Tosh. They are superior to ghosts in dealing with massive units due to their psionic lash and bonus damage against armor. While still not very effective against massed zerg, spectres have ability to stun a group of units in a small radius, allowing time to either retreat or to wait for reinforcements. Upgrades Abilities Known Spectres *Caleb *Jackson Hauler *Talen Holt *Jara *Karl *Dylanna Okyl *Sloan *Kath Toom *Gabriel Tosh *Spectre No. 15 Notes *In Wings of Liberty, the player has the option of siding with Nova instead of Tosh and consequently, the mission Ghost of a Chance is played rather than Breakout (this is treated as an alternate storyline by Blizzard Entertainment).Brian Kindregan, Eldorian. 2010-10-28. Blizzcon: Interview with StarCraft 2 Lead Writer Brian Kindregan. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2010-10-31. Should Ghost of a Chance be chosen, the Raiders will have access to ghosts rather than spectres.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Breakout (in English). 2010-07-27. *Spectres were part of the background of StarCraft: Ghost, much of said background being ported to its novelization. In background material, they were described as being shadowy superhuman beings bent on executing the will of their "true master"2006-02-15. Story. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. and "subservient super-soldiers".Chris Remo. 2005-11-11. Starcraft: Ghost Preview. Shacknews. Accessed 2008-10-26. A relationship may have existed between them and cybernetic overlords referred to as brain spectres. Images Image:Spectre SC-G Cncpt3.jpg|Spectre leader Image:Spectre SC-G Cncpt4.jpg|Spectre sniper References Category: StarCraft: Ghost Terran units Category:Terran infantry classes